Just a nightmare
by Zaven the trickster
Summary: When a mind can scare the joker, when it can puzzle the riddler, when an asylum becomes ones home, when nightmares become reality, Gotham is in trouble because Nite Borhelg fits that description exactly.
1. Chapter 1

{ Nite pov }  
Murder, monster, thief, killer, freak, wild child, nightmare. Titles I've gained over time, all positive of course. They could take away my freedom but not my titles. I looked around my cell for the last time, my first transfer in many years. I was about to be moved on account on my good behavior.

My restraint coat caused many ich's across my body. Spreading my feet out my only thought was on my new home, Arkham Asylum. The occupants of Arkham will prove to be quite the amusement compared to these ones, they never seem to get the punch lines or my sense of humor. Probably because they never get to laugh because they don't want to waste their last breath laughing.

The sound of keys jingling in a lock filled my echoing cell. A familiar man stood in the door way, this man had been visiting quite often to tell me of my new home and how things would work. "Ah Mr. Gordon, it's always a pleasure to see you. It reminds me that there is life outside this cell" I said letting my words slide out of my mouth like sweet honey. "Are you ready Ms. Borhelg?" He asked totally regarding my first statement. Looking around as if to make sure I had packed everything I turned back to him "I'm all packed Gordon" I said standing up. Walking to door I walked slowly and weakly, legs shaking from lack of use.

The car ride was long and boring because one Gorgon gagged me, two our destination is across Gotham city, and three I've been waiting so long trying to get to arkham I even showed good behavior. That's when I noticed a pare of iron gates in front of a very old run down hospital, honey I'm home!

Walking up those stone steps I started to feel my joy rising here in Gotham, I will make my mark where the world will never forget me. Gordon pushed the doors open to reveal a desk with a glass window and a wire door next to it. The desk person looked at Gordon then to me then back at Gordon. "Ah you must be Nite Borhelg our new transfer." the desk women looked at me faking a smile, I gave her a real one that just struck fear in her eyes. "You-you will be in cell 513" she said pointing to the hallway past the wire door as she pushed the button that opened the door. We walked down many hallways and finally we reached the door to my new cell. I walked in, no more like pushed in but any way I found my new cell quite roomy. I think I'm going to like it here, I thought to myself grinning.

Once Gordon left I settled onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling grinning like well what I am, a manic . I need to formulate a plan to escape so I can spread my name. "Hahaha lookie we got ourselves a transfer" a voice cackled from the cell next to me. "Who might you be may I ask or would that dampen your spirit" I asked slightly amused. "Who me? You must know who I am, the clown prince of crime? Any thing ring a bell?" he asked still happy but slightly annoyed. " Um nope I got nothing" I said in a serious tone. There was a long pause of silence, such beautiful silence like knives in the soul.

" So for what I'm getting your not from Gotham, am I right? " He asked. I laughed at the thought "Actually I'm born and raised in Gotham but I haven't seen the out side world for over 9 years so you can say I'm not up to date. My name of birth is Nite Borhelg, what's yours clown" I asked in a mocking tone. "Names Joker. So I'm just taking a guess but in guessing that you don't know who Batman is?" He asked. Joker? Batman? When did Gotham go all comic book heroes and villains?

Joker spent what seemed like hours talking about the batman and how he will one day make him pay yada yada, revenge stuff. Apparently this batman is some sort of hero of Gotham and put 95% of all occupants of Arkham here. I'm one of that 5% that wasn't put in by the batman, there are some pro's and con's to that but mostly pro's. That's when a guard man came by opening the cell door "Time for dinner scum" he growled, what a nice gent.

He led me to a dinning hall full of Arkham's many guests, the smell of bad food filled my nostrils. Still in my restraints he carried my tray and led me to a empty table. Turning to leave tried to go but I decided to point something out "How am I supposed to eat in restraints?" I asked him as my long dark hair covered my face and hid my smile. He shrugged and left me on my own, sigh what's to girl do?

Hearing foots steps I looked up to see a red head man looking down at me "My my, leaving you in restraints is quite cruel. Makes me wonder what you could have done?" He said sitting down. With some quick movement and flexibility I soon stretched my arms out of the sleeves as if it was a big warm sweater. "Wouldn't you like to know" I said now turning back to my really unappealing food which I still shoved into my mouth for some unknown reason. "Well I'll figure it out eventually. Hello my names Edward Enigma" he said stretching out his hand. I looked at it for a moment then shook it "Nice to meet you I'm Nite Borhelg. It might take you a while though to figure it out" I told him laughing.

That's when a dark haired man walked over with glasses on "enigma, who is this" he motioned toward me as if I was mute, that little nerd just made my list. Clearing my throat which caught both of their attention, time to get my nerd on "I have no desire to be resented as a figure how can not speak for ones self. Now for one I can see from the fact of glasses you feel the need to show everyone your smarter, this is because 89% of ever person who wears glasses instead of contacts is because they feel it makes them smarter. Also the way you compose your self states you want to be seen as high and mighty. Actually I see it in both of you, so if you are both done I'm going to go find someone who is more amusing" I said in a calm collective voice but underneath I wanted to laugh at the dumbfounded look on their faces. Picking up the tray of finished food and leaving the laughing enigma and dumbfounded glasses boy who was taking a good look at himself behind I dropped off the tray. Looking around who should I speak with next?


	2. Chapter 2

{ Nite pov }

It seems I managed to pissed off ever guy in the cafeteria. Well that's just my thoughts on why I was sent to get council for a psychologist on my second day. I sat here in a white room at a desk waiting for some lady to come on and 'motivate' me into being a better person. The door clicked shut, a pretty blond women with glasses sat in front of me smiling at me like a idiot. She probably thinks she got an easy case.

" Hi I'm Ms. Fishers I'm your psychologist are you ready to begin?" She asked with an annoying voice. I nodded shifting in my restraints "Ok care to explain what you said to Edward Enigma?" She asked. I knew it was about that, I shook my head in response. "Okay moving on. Why are you in arkham?"she asked curiously. " I killed 7 people who didn't deserve to live and got put in here because of my young age they couldn't do much do they called me crazy and put me in an asylum." I told her recalling all my victims screams as they screamed for the last time.

"May I ask why you killed those 7 people and why after ever single one you wrote a famous dark quote on the wall in their blood?" She asked leaning forward to get a better look at my face. " The first three held something against my family, so I got rid of them. After that I found myself in love with the feel of blood against my hand sliding for a blade, so I started taking out people that could cause me problems in the future. As for the quotes, I just loved those quotes so I decided to share them" I told her not hiding the obvious joy in my voice. Ms. Fishers wrote down some notes quickly obviously wanting to get out of here as quick as possible. "Okay moving on, how old were you when you first killed?" She asked.

"Arkham obviously doesn't have all my files so I'll just enlighten you, I was fifteen. Don't look at surprised that I was never rehabilitated, it's my fault. I've escaped 19 different times in a different asylum each time, this asylum won't be any different. Why do think I've been kept in restraints even in my own cell" I asked laughing nonstop. Once I got my laughter under control I looked at her face that held the mask of pure horror.

She nodded quickly them began to pick up her stuff and turned to leave "Um can I request something" I asked happily. "Yes" she quickly replied. "I was never allowed much but could I get some books, or music, even paper and crayons to waste my time away with?" I asked hopefully. A strange light came into her eyes as if she thought I was some little helpless child that she could some how magically rehabilitate, with that she smiled and nodded leaving the room. I was walked back to my room along with three guards of course, though some would say this is over kill I just took it as a sign that they still didn't have my profile because if they did there would be twice as many guards. This means I'll have to move quickly before they get my files or I'll have too many people breathing down my neck for me to focus.

Again I was more like shoved into my cell and left alone, just the way I like it. Looking around I found nothing of the camera sort, this is almost belittling in my standards. Slowly I unraveled my restraints and stretched out onto the bed relishing the silence of my cell. "So how did your first meet with our 'saviors' go eh newbie?" the joker voiced cackling like a manic. Ugh! Cant I get one freaking second of peace, but then again I need to be nice and make friends so my plan can work. Any plan I can device will require another person. I let my own cackle loose that silenced the joker "Oh it went fantastic! They all think I'm a little confused child! It's only because I have a young face that makes them think I'm young now if they had my file then I would be treated as if a mass murder. All they have on me is my first seven murders!" I cackled more until I was wheezing.

"Um Nitie Nite not to dampen your spirit but what'd you do to be placed as one of the crazy's" he asked happily confused. I hummed one of my favorites songs and thought about whether I should tell him, what would I gain, what would I loose? I decided to to tell him half of it so I still have something he doesn't know. "I found out what chemical registers nightmares and used it to my own use. My victims would suffer from nightmares for weeks until they were deemed crazy, that's when I would come and sink my knife into their guts and leave a nice message in blood on their walls. So joker you might be the clown prince of crime but I'm the Nightmares that invade your dreams and brings fear that lasts through the day only to be continued in the night. Sigh but then my research was stolen from me when I was imprisoned in my first forsaken Asylum by some Dr. Crane. Oh well, once I'm out I'll just pay him a visit." I told him giggling which he soon joined in.

"Hey Nitie Nite did you say Crane?" he asked still giggling. "Yep Jonathan Crane I believe it was but don't take a loony's word for it. Why? Do you know him" I asked him trying to keep my curiosity out of my voice after finally calming down after my giggle fit. "Na it just sounded familiar that's all" he replied clicking his tongue. I don't believe that for a second but for now I'll just let him think I'm clueless.

Lunch was served in my cell, I guess after my session with Ms. Fishers they might have deemed me too crazy to hangout with the other loonies in the bin. The lunch was a cold sandwich with apple sauce and milk, but put a grin on my face was the ipod they sent in with it. It obviously had locks on it and I could only listen to certain you-tube channels but that's not what made me so happy. I cracked the case open and looked over the insides of the phone, dumping out all the parts onto my bed I looked them over. I filled the inside of phone with dirt that was easy to collect from the unsanitary floors it added almost to the weight the phone first held, I then placed the back of the phone back in place and placing all the parts under a loose tile I had found this mourning. The first toy of my plan is accounted for now I just need a few more.

"Hey Joker, got any toy's over there?" I asked hopefully. " Na I don't get anything fun stuff any more" he said sadly click his tongue. It looks like in going to have to collect some of the other items myself. But from what I can tell is joker is not one to be trusted, but I'll let him think he has my trust just for now.


	3. Chapter 3

{ Edward pov }

Cranes tapping foot didn't help me think. Meal time is the only time I have to speak with Mr. Crane, the only being in this land of insanity which I do not belong in I reminded myself. I sat staring at the only entry way into the cafeteria waiting for a certain someone. "How dare she! How dare she speak to me in that manner!" Crane mumbled to himself as he poked at his food. I laughed to myself, I've never seen him so distressed. I have to admit that I am curious to know more about her and why she out of all the crazy's here she is restrained.

A familiar guard walked in with a familiar patient in restraints. What really boggles me is the fact she talks as if she was a genius sometimes and fit the perfect description of a crazy. Her dark hair that could almost be called black hung in front of her face again not allowing anyone to see it, she walked a little slouched and then I noticed something odd she wore no shoes. The guide placed her at the same table and left. She looked to see if he left and seeing he did she wiggled for a little bit then her restraints looked more like a comfortable sweater with no place for the hands to exit.

Jonathan started to walk towards her table, I'm not getting left out any thing she says might give me a clue about her past. We stood next to her table while she failed to acknowledge us. Edward cleared his throat, Nite looked up letting her hair fall away from her face. Her eyes were a blue that almost looked silver from the lack of sun, she had a face that if she hadn't been incarcerated every woman would be envious about. "My name is Jonathan Crane" he said stretching out his had while she only raised an eye brow and smiled.

"Then if your telling me this in guessing, no I know that Mr. Enigma didn't tell you my name. Though I have to admit karma is too kind to have placed me in the same Asylum as you" she said laughing to the point to joker would have kept silence. Crane just looked confused beyond measure but I have to admit I'm add confused as every one here. People had started looking over at the table but catching my glare they looked away.

Before anyone had time to react Nite had lifted Crane by his throat into the air "Here I'll help to out you lying good for nothing thief, the names Nite Borhelg. You remember that name don't you? It's the name of the person you stole their work and told it off as your own! My fear gas! Mine, you stole my work!" She screamed throwing Crane onto the floor. She then sat down and continued to eat, more of the puzzle is beginning to be clear. "Mr. Crane if we are to get along, I don't want to hear you talk about my research or what you know of my past life. If you know what I think you know then you are well informed of what I'm able to do" she instructed him then adding another bite of soup into her mouth. Crane only nodded very quickly.

I sat down in front of her "May I ask you some questions Ms. Borhelg. I am quite fond of asking questions" I asked her leaning forward. "Call me Nite, Edward. And I guess it won't hurt if you ask some questions, just nothing too personal." She said grinning ear to ear. "Alright question one, i know it is not very gentleman like but what is your age? Two what are you in here for? Three, How long are you in here for? Four, what is your opinion on batman And do you like riddles?" I beamed at her as only a second of shock appeared and disappeared.

"I am twenty one if you must know. I'm here for the same reason as most people here, I'm mentally unstable and or I killed someone. Um I've been incarcerated for nine years and I've never been told how long I'll be in here for but it's probably for life. As for the batman, I've never met him before and I'm decent enough at riddle. I have to say these are some strange questions but hey I said I would answer your questions." She laughed but it wasn't a creepy one it was a nice soft one. A maid walked up to her and whispered into her ear and left.

"What was that about may I ask" I asked curiously. She remade the restraints to look under touched and got up to leave but before she did she took one last look at me "Apparently some Mr. Wayne wants to speak with me, do you know him?" She asked. I shook my head but on the inside my blood boiled, what could Bruce Wayne want.

{Nite's pov}

I have to say I normally don't twitch but being forced to sit still while I wait for a rich guy who some how found out about my where about's. Swinging my feet back and forth I looked around the room which only held a metal desk and two chairs. The door clicked open and then closed, I looked up and seated before me sat a dark haired man who's posture said it all 'I rich and I know it'. "Miss Borhelg I am Bruce Wayne, I hope you don't mind if I ask you some questions" he said calmly. I snickered, like that's going to happen. He then pulled out a lite colored folder, I could feel my stomach drop. He looked up opening the folder "Njorthrbiartr Nite Borhelg though I must say that is a strange name even if it is from Denmark, age 21, country of birth unknown, father is Paxon Borhelg from Demark, Mother Frairorna Trinheld of Denmark." he looked up to see my reaction, he only got hard core glare.

He continued "Father and mother both deceased, cause of death; mugged in an alleyway. You were then put in foster care at the age of 13, one year later you committed your first murders. The murder victims were all gang leaders or thugs who were most likely your parents killers." He closed the file sighing. He has no right to go through my file. You're on my list now Richie! "Nite I can only guess you were first trying to avenge your parents. The blood quotes on the walls and the fear gas are the only thing that confuses me" he said looking at me.

Time to play the pity card "I remember my parents has they screamed while a knife was plunged into their guts. I didn't escape unscathed, the knife plunged deep into my leg and gut before I grabbed the knife and flipped it on him stabbing him, he got away though. I was real educated but I loved science and literature the most. I could remember the fear that ran through my vain's, I wanted every one of my victims to feel that fear so I created the fear gas but mine could only do it in their sleep. So with the weapon my parents were killed with I killed with. I killed 28 people the first two months then when I was finally caught I had already killed 36 people yet none were the real murder. Those scum deserved to die every last one of those murdering scumbags" I whimpered, I felt tears stain my face.

Bruce walked over placing a hand on my shoulder he tried to give a reassuring smile unaware that my hands are free. Flipping around at a great speed I grabbed the chair and slammed it down on him. I searched his unconscious body until I came across a phone and dialed 911. It seems I'll have to up my plans. Grabbing the sharp end of the broken of leg of the chair I made my way out of the room. Time to go fetch my friends...


	4. Chapter 4

{Nite's pov}

I whistled my favorite part of 'Rise' by skillet as I swung the wooden chair leg around skipping down the hall way. The guards were weak and a bunch of slow losers. A swift hit over the head knocked them out cold, I took from them their mace and their set of key cards. One was even stupid enough to have a patient list and all of their cell numbers. I clicked my tongue looking over the page all the names had stage names next to it. So I was placed in a Asylum with villains? Edward is the Riddler, Crane goes as the scarecrow, there was also some pretty funky names like the Mad hatter, The penguin, cat women, Dr. freeze, Harley Quinn, Two face, Bane, killer croc, Poison Ivy, and well many more. The joker didn't seem to have a real name, how odd. My name doesn't seem to strike fear into the hearts of my adversary's, I mean they don't quake in fear at the name Njorthrbiartr Nite Borhelg. But the name they gave my case before I was caught could work, the Nightmare case. Time to free my play mates, first stop Riddler!

I lightly knocked Riddlers cell door "Yes?" a quiet voice answered. "Hey Eddie, want to come out and play? I'm going to go collect more friends before Mr. Wayne wakes up. " I mused. "Nite is that you" a confused riddler asked. "No it's batman, of course its me now do you want out or are you here for the rehabilitation?" I asked opening the door, good thing I ripped hand holes at the bottom of the long sleeves or I would look like a kitten with mittens. Edward walked out of his cell looking surprised to see me, I held out my hand "Nice to really meet you Riddler, now do you have a preference on who I let out of their cells" I asked grinning. He shook my hand with an equally happy face I handed him the list of names and a pencil "Well lets get a move on before they notice I'm missing." I informed him turning down the hall way.

I can't believe I let Edward talk me into letting Crane out but here I am heading to the Jokers cell with the riddler, and the scarecrow. "Where are we heading Nite?" Crane asked looking back and forth making sure no guards were coming. "I just realized, how come the video camera's aren't setting off the alarm." Crane asked again. " Well for some odd reason didn't want to be caught on tape so he told them to turn them off tell he left and he hasn't left the room I left him in I guess. And for your first question I'm going to pick up a friend I made over the past days" I said stopping outside of my own cell. Opening the door I hurried and grabbed all the parts of the phone, I then went to the door next door.

I knocked "Hey Joker want to come out and play. I've got some friends and I'm going to go get more but it's going to be a blast." i asked laughing at the terrified look at the mention of joker. "Ha ha Nitey Nite busting out already? Got any fun toys to help out with our daring escape?" he asked clicking his tongue. I opened his door and held up the phone battery and shrugged I noticed the scars along jokers face, he must have a painful past like most of us here "Next stop, the control room!" I told them strolling down the hall. I could hear the Joker cackling in the background.

With three guys made it much easier to get into the control room unseen. I sat in the control seat with legs crossed flipping a bunch of switches. "What are you planing Nite?" Edward asked standing next to me as joker stood on my other side grinning like a manic. "I thought it might take to much time to go to every cell individually so I decided to to just let them all out" I grinned at Edward. "But you are also turning on alarm system on a count down" he said looking slightly angry. "I want to meet the batman of course, don't worry I set enough time for everyone to get out and gives me enough time to set up the game field for bats boy" I told him while joker only laughed understandingly. I hit the button for the intercom.

"Hello fellow crazies, my name is Nightmare. For all of those who are wondering, yes I am going to let to out but only after I monologue for a long dang time, just kidding. With me on my right I have The riddler, on my left I have the joker and some where in the back ground Scarecrow is with me. I'm not asking for your assistance in any thing just some friends am I right? Now run free my fellow crazies and let the games begin" I laughed flipping the switch letting them all loose which any one could tell they got out by the noise they made. Just for fun I put the radio through the speakers, the song space man by the killers blasted through the speakers. One of the lines spoke true 'Dream makers gonna make you mad' the dream maker being me of course i laughed to myself.

I sat in the storage room waiting for the gang to get done getting dressed in their suits. Maybe I should get a suit too, I looked down at myself. I wore black leather pants I found in one of the boxes and still wore my undone restraint coat. The coat had become more of a comfort than a restriction and I had grown fond of the way the belts hanged of it when it was undone, sort of like a sweat shirt with belts wrapped around the waist and hanging from the arms. Knives hung from the belts around my waist and a metal pole laid against the box I was sitting on, I feel so poorly equipped.

Joker was the first one to be done and wow I have to say I love his make up. He looked just like a clown with a colorful suit of dangerous toys. "Hey kiddo!" he laughed clicking his tongue. "You better be going now clone before the bat shows up, my toys are all set up and the crazies that don't leave will be caught in the cross fire and frankly that leaves me with less debt to cash in on" I told him pointing to the door with my metal pole. He only faked a hurt look "And miss all the fun with you Nitey Nite? No way besides if anyone is going to have fun with the bats it will be me, you can join in to ya know. It will be a great trust building exercise." he said clicking his tongue again, I swear I will cut that tongue off if this keeps up.

"I don't trust clowns" I laughed folding my arms but that was a mistake on my part for the sound of paper crunching followed, my file I had taken from Mr. Wayne I hid in my coat for safe keeping. "What ya got there Nitey Nite?" he looked over me with a wicked smile. "N-nothing of your concern" I stuttered, there was no point in lying that I had something hidden in my shirt. But that clown had different plans, before I knew it I was pinned on the floor trying to reach his hand in my coat to get my file. That perverted clown's hands are in my coat! I'm only wearing the coat, there's nothing else under their! "Get your hand out of my coat you perverted clown!" I screamed, I grabbed my metal rod and Smacked him off. Still on the floor I kicked him away, he grunted in pain.

"You sure know how to use the stick Nitey" he grunted in pain. That's when Edward ran out in a green suit covered in question marks and a purple mask, he also carried a question mark staff. Crane followed after him wearing a mask that looked like a well scarecrow face. Riddlers face was a hateful glare at the joker. I stood up and after all that effort my file fell out of my coat onto the floor. I then face palmed, joker then took the opportunity to grab it and flip it open while keeping one hand with a knife pointed towards me.

"Oooohhhh Nitey Nite got a large file here, you've been holding out on me." Joker giggled flipping through it like a boy in a comic book. Riddlers eyes opened with curiosity. Edward ran over to the Joker to take a look, that's the closest I've seen riddler next to Joker. Crane stayed put knowing whats good for him. Ugh, I've had enough, pulling my shirt over my nose and flicking my wrist I flipped the switch. Gas poorer out of my wrist cuffs I hadn't wore for nine years still with full tanks.

Grey mist pored out of the silver cuffs that were hidden under my coat. Jokers eyes grew wide only riddler got the idea and covered his nose. Joker laughed and fell forward asleep. I picked up my file out of Jokers hand. I walked out with all my tools for a good time and it seems I've made some partners, I thought to myself looking to see Riddler and scarecrow following.


	5. Chapter 5

{Nite's pov }

I sat back and looked over my work through the screen. All guards and doctors had been taken care of, not by me of course the other cell mates who had no where else to go and stayed hoping to take over the asylum as their head quarters. It was easy enough to convince them to help in return I gave them a chance at a swing at the bat. Back to the plans for my introduction to the bats.

The asylum had been taken over for over three hours and still no batman. I sighed laying back in the spiny chair in the video room in front of the screens. The buttons gleamed in the dark room, then the red one went off, perfect. Batman's here, I'm on my own. I had sent riddler and scarecrow away and locked Joker back in his cell for safe keeping. A man in a black bat suit, tall and muscular appeared on the screen to my left which displayed the cafeteria.

After he had beaten up the goons there I pushed the yellow intercom button, time for the games to begin. "Hello Batman, my name is Nightmare" I laughed into the speaker. "I have a question for you but before we begin I must say there are many people here who don't have the highest opinion of you. The question is how do you feel about games? I like to play games you must know, it's how I work. Think of me as a insane mixture of Mr. Riddler and the Joker. So I decided to begin with a game of hide and go seek. You must find the psychologists I have all hidden in the same room in, let's say fifteen minutes." I laughed again.

"And if I don't" a deep dark scratchy voice asked. It took me a minute to figure out that it was batman speaking, some body very him a cough drop. "If you don't I will send my nightmare gas into the ventilation system, a big enough dose that they won't ever wake up. Also if you try to come and get me, I'll just send the gas any way. So good luck the clocks ticking" I mused.

I have never seen a person run off so freaking fast, he will eventually find them in fact I want him to this is all just a test of skill I want to get a feel for what type of person I am facing in this new world of Gotham. I want to know what makes him tick. Sinking back into the back of the chair I realized that I act just like a child, oh well to bad for fist beep from the computer brought up on the screen a video of batman looking around the lab room "Tick toc Mr. Batman your time is down to ten minutes" I reminded him through the intercom. Little does he know I placed all the doctors in the furnace room so when the gas enters they all go kaboom!

Bats ran around for another five minutes before the idea I might be one of those crazies that like to make things go boom and man did he run to the furnace room. OH how I laughed! But his face when he got there I wish I had set the camera's to record, his face when he saw that the doctors were already dead and the gas had already started to pore out from the vents. He took a second to glare at the camera that sent chill's down my spine, oh crap he's ticked. He was out of the room and down the hall way by the time the room went boom along with half the hallway.

I took this time to run out of the viewing room towards the front where I had instructed the goons to place my escape motorcycle. Those idiots had better not just left without following my last order. I burst through the doors that lead outside. I let out a growl, no bike! Those idiots do they really think I can make a darning escape without a bike? Running wasn't an option, a growling motor sounded. I turned to see Riddler practically walking the motorcycle.

"Ok I got the bike, it took longer to walk it hear than I expected" he said out of breath. The bat crashed out of a flaming window, can I say very dramatically. Grabbing Edward I jumped on the bike and pulled him onto the back behind me. Before he could complain I hit the throttle and shot off. Edward clung onto my hips for dear life. The putrid air of Gotham filled my nostrils, ah home. The buildings hadn't changed much, most certainly the hobos didn't change at all.

We grove across the city and I was starting to feel like I was loosing circulation from my hips down. We stopped outside of a run down house with boarded windows and door. Trying to jump off the bike but failing do because Edward was still on it shell shocked. "Um Eddie could you if ya don't mind peel your fingers off my hips so I can get off!" I told him a little more harsh than needed.

"Oh sorry Nite, he he" he jumped off the bike also. I walked up to the door and with a shift kick the boards came off. I walked into a cave of despair and lost dreams. "What is this place Nite" Edward asked. I went over to the couch covered in dust and ran my fingers along it "Home".


	6. Chapter 6

{ Edward pov }

Nite sat on the couch she had just cleaned off staring at a wall. This was her home? Even in its prime this home would have been cheep and dingy. She had her restraints on tight, why does she still wear them even when free. She had cleaned up in the bathroom and I have to say if she wasn't pretty enough before than she's more now. Her dark hair tied up into a ponytail and face clean of dirt was like moonlight.

From the small glance I was given by the Joker I saw pictures of blood on walls written as poems and quotes. What past could she have to end up like this? I walked over and sat down on the hard couch, she didn't even notice that I had sat down. "Nite, how are you like this really?" I asked hoping for an answer.

She sighed "I guess someone ought to know it. My family came from Denmark before I was born, my dad was a scientist who got hired by Wayne company. He worked hard, but wasn't payed well. My mom started working at a café once I was five years old. I was pretty smart and skipped a few grades but things just got worse. We were walking home when a mugger came at us with a knife. He sliced my parents throats and went at me. I got stabbed in the leg and gut before I grabbed the knife and flipped it, stabbing him. He lived running away bleeding" she let out a shaky breath.

" I was put in foster care, the one I landed in was still in Gotham and found joy in beating me. In my father's will he left me all his research. I was plagued with nightmares every night of that night, so it became my inspiration. With my father's work I created a knock out gas that simulates fear. My mother had left me her poem books so when I set out to avenge my parents I used both of their gifts. I killed thirty six people before I was caught. None of them were my parents killers, but somewhere along the way I found that I loved the feel of a knife sinking into the flesh and letting the blood from the blade drip onto my hands. I was called many things in the papers like monster, thief, killer, freak, wild child" She cracked, a thin line of tears trailed down her face yet her expression only stayed blank.

"Why do you where your restraints" I asked. "Because it reminds me of the tight hugs I use to receive and how I can never escape grief." She said with tears still streaming down her face.

What could it have been like to lose all you had at such a young age. To have killed at a young age thinking you were avenging your family. To loose your child hood for an asylum because of some common crook. To be called a monster so many times you actually believe it. I scooted closer to her and wrapped her in my embrace.

She froze before I started rubbing her back and smoothing out her hair, then she just accepted my hug. The restraints like magic came undone and she just sat there breathing into my chest. A feeling came over me like the need to keep her safe to always hold her, to show that she wasn't a monster. I pulled her closer tell I was holding her like a lost child gently swaying back and forth.

"Why would you do this for me Eddie?" She asked her voice a mere whisper. "You need it and for some reason I want to give you it" I told her but I'm determined to find out the reasoning for my kindness towards her. She only nodded, and wrapped her arms around me also completing the hug. Now it was my turn to freeze with shock, she was hugging me back? I've only ever seen the goofy or incredibly smart side but could this be another side to her full of love?

Her breathing slowed tell she seemed to be asleep. I laid back still holding her tell I was laying down on the couch. She was so light, like a child. I ran my fingers through her hair and breathed in the sent that seemed so intoxicating. One thing for sure, shes mine and mine only. No Joker, Scarecrow, or billionaire would take her away. She is my puzzle, the unsolvable heart that I intend to solve, she is the crazy, no brilliant women that was able to break out of Arkham practically all by herself. I could not ask for anyone better. Gently I stroked her face as a small smile appeared, she doesn't need a restraint coat to feel love anymore.

When did these feelings begin? When she so daringly challenged the big bad bat and when she was able to defend herself from the Joker. Tomorrow I will take her to my base, she'll be impressed with all the high tech toys I have. We'll be the perfect team! I felt Nite move ever slightly against my embrace, I just held her and stroked her back. She nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck unknowingly, I smiled at the love that filled my heart as I watched her smile slightly in her sleep. It seems even in sleep I make her happy, well of course I do! I am the riddler and I know everything and what everyone needs!

My eye lids began to feel heavier as night came. It would have been a child night if not for the body heat we were currently sharing. I looked down at her for the last time before I fall asleep. I lightly kissed the top of her head and breathed in. What a day tomorrow will be. But one thing I knew for sure is I love nite.


	7. Chapter 7

{ Nite's pov }

My eyes refused to open, it's to early to wake up. The gentle feel of rising and falling was like a lullaby played along with a beating noise that was constant. Wait! My eyes shot open but only saw green. I gently lifted my head, my eyes widened. Only two inches from my face was Edwards own, what crap happened last night! I tried to remove myself off of him but his arms around my waist just tightened. Blushing like the Mad women I was I tried once more only to have his arms snake fully around me in a warm embrace. I give up, nah I'll just wake him up.

"Um Eddie, care to remove your arms from around my waist?" I gently whispered. His body moved to lay on its side dragging me with it. If I thought it was undone comfortable before it just got worse, I'm smashed between him and back of the couch. Ok that's it! " Eddie I've got a riddle for you. Who is about to get both their arms broken, but is idiot enough to try some thing like this." I asked him in a regular tone. His eyes shot open, it took him a moment to realize the position we were in but once he did he just smirk "Your tiny brain just can't handle being so close to a mind so superior" he bragged.

That's it! I pushed him off with force and he went on to the floor. He frowned but I have bigger fish to fry. I went over to the door and pulled my shoes on and my dad's dusty old jacket. "Where are you going?" The riddler asked. "I was just staying here for the night, I'm going to see where Gotham takes me I guess. See ya Riddler" I reached for the door know "That is a very foolish plan I must say. If you need a place you could always partner up with the king of riddles" he said dramatically as he picked himself off the floor dusting himself off.

Is he asking me to join him? I've never had a partner, maybe that's why I was caught because I didn't have people to fight beside. "Um, well, okay. Besides being in Gotham with a friend is better than hanging alone" I told him smiling. "Well lets get going then shall we?" He opened the door for me as I stepped out and jumped onto the bike. He groaned, "not that forsaken machine again" he grumbled climbing on. He stopped complaining when I told him to hold on, he of course wrapped his arms around my waist. Couldn't he just grab onto the seat or my shoulders, but Nooo he went and pulled a Joker. What's up with all the perverted crazy men in Gotham?

{ Edward pov }

Nite grinned ear to ear when she saw my where house full of screens and computers. My goons have kept the place looking nice I'll admit. "Wow that's a lot of screens." She commented filling me with pride. "Well well look who made it out" a familiar voice mused. Scarecrow walked out from the shadows in a black suit hair combed back. "Hey John, good to see you got out okay" Nite said turning to him for a second to give him a smile then turned back to the screens.

Jonathan had the same startled look when I had seen Nite all cleaned up. What I didn't like is the way hours eyes never left her body, my face heated up. I marched over to him but he failed to notice me until I was standing in front of him. "What are you doing in my head quarters?" I hissed at him. "Well I just wanted to see if you made it out, if not I would claim this place as my own. I'm a little surprised to see Nite looking like this, I mean it sort of wipes the scary off." He said frankly. I growled as he looked back to her, what do I have to do to get the point across "Stop looking at her like that!" I snapped.

"Eh? Sorry I didn't catch that." He shrugged. "Is there any point in being here! Or are you going to continue staring at Nite?" I asked pissed off. Scarecrow just shrugged smirking, That Does IT! I was about to jump onto him "cough cough. If you men are done I'm going to go get some clothes, apparently restraint jackets aren't in style nor normal. So I'm going to need 'normal clothing when I decide to go out but at least I can wear my coat when I'm here." she walked toward the door, I couldn't describe how embarrassed I am. "Don't you need money for clothes" Scarecrow asked, why didn't I think of that! I guess that's one point for scarecrow, one point for me for being so dang sexy. "Nah I'll just kill them" she said mello toned, face palm I swear some times she just pulls a blank on the fact that there are such things as cops.

"Here you can have this" John went over to her and handed her some money, when did I stop being the smart one here. She grinned brightly like the sun and thanked scarecrow and then left. Scarecrow turned to me grinning happily "I think she likes me more than you" he said in a mocking tone. "Real mature, but who in the end of the day has her trust huh? You? The one that stole her research then almost got pounded by her in the cafeteria?" I asked pleased with myself. He frowned and then sat on the couch I kept at the edge of the room to sleep on during late work nights. "I think I'll wait tell Nite returns. Don't think about arguing unless you want to end up being gassed then that means I get Nite to my self though" he said to himself. I am really starting to hate this guy, in the asylum we only talked because he was really the only sane person along with me.

Two hours passed when the entrance door opened and closed. I looked up and my jaw dropped Nite wore black and white striped pants with a black tank top covered with a blue v neck web cover shirt that showed off her arms and shoulders along with black combat boots. Light makeup covered her face but she still came across as a model. Scarecrow gaped to as he closed a book I had lying around, he walked over to her but I matched his pace so we were both standing before her. "Um I can go change if you want I don't mind, I earned a lot of money though with looking normal. A bunch of guys kept giving me dollars then I punched them knocking them out and keeping the money though." she told us both happily "No! No don't change you look amazing" I told her quickly before John could open his mouth, but he still did.

"This is your first time in Gotham in nine years right?" John asked, she nodded. "How about I take you to one of Gotham's new restaurant?" John asked, no he don't "Yes it would be a pleasure for us to take you, what are friends for" I said, what a save Riddler. She grinned ear to ear, from what I learned of her past she was poor so she never had a chance like this. "That would be amazing! Thank you so much! You are the best friends a crazy person could ask for" she said hugging us both at the same time, it would have been a dream if John wasn't there.

"Alright lets get going after Riddler decides to change." John pointed out, right I'm the only one in costume. "Okay come on Nite" I told her forgetting how wrong that just sounded. "No thanks, I think I'll wait right here. I'm not that comfortable with you to see you in your undergarments" she explained, my face burned red with realization. I nodded to her but glared at John warning him not to step over any boundaries.

Finished changing I ran to be truth full back to Nite, if Johnathan tried anything I swear gas or no gas he is dead! I heard Nite laughing and Crane laughing too. I walked out fixing my tie "Alright lets go" I motioned to the door opening it for her but as she passed I inspected her to see if any thing had changed in her clothing but much to my relief nothing was out of order. Crane just grinned as he passed and walked over to the fancy car he had came in opening the door for Nite. This was going to be a long Nite.

* * *

 **Hey girls and guys I know Nite comes off as a little naive but it's only because she missed all her dating and girly guy chasing faze so she is all new to this attention. If you guys have any request on things you want to happen or embarrassing fails or even sad stuff if you into that. But I want you guys to know all of you have made me so freaking happy! Now if you could excuse me I need to do something I was supposed to do before this, Homework. OH and before I forget a special shout out to a fellow quotev member who was the first to comment on this and the nicest comment I've ever read, I won't put her on the spot because I know some people don't like being put on the spot. Until next time ta ta for now dearies ~** **Zaven Linn**


	8. Chapter 8

{ Edward pov }

I hate this, no despise this with a burning passion. It's not that I don't enjoy having some time with Nite, I would love it more though if John want here! John had gotten us into one of Maroney's Italian restaurants by threatening them of course. I sat on Nites right side and Johnathan sat on her left at the table. A young blond boy came up to our table "What may I get you to drink to start off" he asked eagerly pulling out a note pad to write down our orders, after so he turned to Nite happily "By the way I am Nathan and I'll be your waiter for this evening" he smiled leaving. That boy isn't going to last a night with us if he's going to keep looking at Nite like that, me and John will make sure of that.

"Thanks guys again. Hey I just remembered, do you guys know a person named Bobo?" She asked, I froze and John just shook his head. Bobo was Jokers current second in command. Nite noticed my face "So it seems Eddie knows. Why not enlighten us?" she asked leaning forward. "Well he is Jokers current second in command but probably won't last long none of Jokers goons do, why do you ask?" I'm curious to know, I mean she hasn't been in Gotham for nines years and all of the sudden Jokers top goon is making contact with her. Wait lets rephrase that contact doesn't sit will with my mind, lets just say talking with her, ya talking with her sounds better. "Well while I was walking home from shopping I a was grabbed into an alleyway and a guy introduced himself as Bobo and that his boss was going to get even with me. So I guess that means Jokers mad at me for gassing him, geez he knows how to hold a grudge. He DID get out of Arkham even though he was gassed" she finished leaving us with a surprised look on our faces.

"And you forgot to tell us that the prince of crime is threatening you!?" me and John yelled at the same time earning some glares from other customers. "Ya it slipped my mind I guess" She laughed to her self. The waiter came with our drinks and smiled again at Nite, that boy is now on my list! "So what may I get you guys and miss" he asked making sure to make the miss stand out. We all ordered and once again we were left alone, "So who else got out of the asylum" Crane asked. Nite grinned with pride about how she was the one to make the jail break "Well Mr. freeze, Poison Ivy, Two face, clay face, Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Cat women, but the killer croc and mad hatter and dead shot also death stroke didn't get out. For some reason their cell doors didn't open." I looked over to Nite and John did the same.

"I didn't like them, I had a feeling they would be a problem in the future so I made sure they didn't get out." she said shrugging. I burst out laughing, I guess you can be pick and choosy about the mentally insane too.

[Time skip]

Walking out of the restaurant John claimed the back seat with Nite as his own so I got stuck driving. My mind drifted which could be bad if your supposed to be watching the road, my thoughts were of course of the jokers threat. What if he tried something, I may be the king of riddles but I couldn't come close to the clown prince of crime. The talk and laughter that had been going on in the back had stopped, I looked through the mirror to see Nite asleep on Johns shoulder! Couldn't she hold on for ten more minutes then we'd be back at base! I looked over her sleeping figure, she wore a happy sleepy smile and looked at peace. John grinned happily looking at Nite gently smoothing her hair "Still think she doesn't like me?'' he asked in a whisper. Lets just say if any cops were around i would have gotten a major speeding ticket.

We got back to my base in no time, I ran to Nite's side of the car and gently unbuckled her and picked her up. "You can go now crane, and don't think about threatening me with your gas. I checked you don't have any currently on you so if you could be so kind, go" I glared at him and he just shrugged pushing up his glasses and leaving in his car. I carried her in side which not to my surprise she turned out to be very light. Her sleeping head rested against my chest making me grin, why does she sleep so much? She fell asleep early yesterday too and wakes up later in the day. Gently I placed her on the couch and watched as I let go of her, her face turned from peace to pain.

I lifted her onto my lap an held her watching it change back into peace, her nightmares. I laid her back down and quickly walked over to her pile of old clothing. I grabbed the restraint jacket, maybe there is a real reason for this. I pulled off her web shirt leaving the tank on and pulled the jacket on her and tightened the straps. Her face turned pleasant, so its the feel of someone there that drives the nightmares away. These are no ordinary nightmare's, to test my theory's I'll have to go some thing risky. Gently I grabbed a pin an DNA tray from my desk table, I pricked her with the pin. I got no response, just as my first guess though. Placing the blood in the tray I put it under my microscope. The blood "Oh my,what did they do to you night" I whispered in horror.

{Nite's pov}

Sun flickered against my closed eyes reminding me that it was time to wake up. Stretching well trying to stretch I realized my restraints were on. I sat up taking in my surroundings, I am on the couch it seems in the Eddies base. I guess I must had fallen asleep and Eddie put my coat on me, that's when I panicked. I looked down my coat, yes tank top still on. Picking my self up and undoing my restraints so it hung like a coat I walked over to Eddie who was bent over some microscope and writing notes at the same time. He didn't seem to notice me being there until I cleared my throat. He looked up red eyed and obviously didn't get any sleep "Oh hello Nite, how did you sleep" he asked half awake.

I hesitated "Fine thank yo-"

"Don't lie to me Nite! I have seen your DNA I have seen your condition. Please tell what did they did to you!" he asked desperately.


	9. Chapter 9

{ Nite's pov }

Some pasts shouldn't be revealed, I learned that when I was young. They are your burdens and your's alone. But to let one in on your secret lightens the load for a little bit but soon they feel the burden and give it back. To share my burden with Riddler was to much to ask of him. He looked at me with pleading red eyes, he didn't like information to be withheld from him and that's what I have been doing.

" Please Nite let me in, tell me. I hate having to beg for you to let me in" he admitted. I couldn't look him in the eyes, it hurt to much to think about it let alone speak about it. Images of needles and test tubes filled my mind. "It is too great a burden for me to hand you. Just leave it be. You had no right looking at my DNA without asking also!" I snapped but guilt filled my heart when I saw the hurt look on the red heads face.

" We are friends Nite. I will bear the load for all of time if it will lighten your load" he said in almost a whisper. It tore at my heart strings and made me for the first time realize there is someone I could trust. Someone I could call friend. Walking over to the table I patted to a chair and took the one next to it. Eddie practically ran over to it and sat with curious eyes gazing into my soul search to see if I would actually tell him the truth, which I will.

"You already knew my parents were poor and my father worked on the Nightmare gas for Wayne enterprise. What people didn't know is that it was failing and had no success with it. All the animal test subjects died of a heart attacks or lung failures. The project was close to being shut down, driven with the desire to complete it and live a better life my dad thought human test subjects would do better than animal ones" I told him as my vision began fog from tears, he looked at me not in horror horror but sympathy. "No one would volunteer so he tried it on the homeless but all of them died. He then thought 'what if I made the fear gas into a gas instead of a fluid'. They all still died even from the gas form. One day when I was nine I did what my father told me never to do, go into his lab. The lab was covered in blood from the lab experiments, the image burned into my young head even unto to this day I can see it. I don't know what I hit or what switch I flipped but I had knocked some thing over that filled the room up with gas. In my attempt to get escape I tripped over a tube that I soon learned afterwords was the fear gases gas tube to it's tank. The room filled with toxic fumes caused me to blackout. When I came to I was greeted by my father who was the happiest I've ever seen him.

He told me that I was the only patient to had survived, he believed it was because the first thing I accidentally switched on was the knock out gas. Because my mind had already partially shut down the fear gas didn't over kill it. This is what my dad then based his new nightmare gas on, I came up with the Nightmare gas you could say. But he still needed to prove this theory, so he payed some goon's to be test subjects. My dads mind slowly cracked from being around the fear gas to much that he soon just started over dosing the goons killing them. When no one would be his test subject any more he turned to me." I told him as just recalling those memories were enough to bring me to the edge of the point of madness.

"I was gassed with that stuff so often that it contaminated my blood stream making me immune to it. Frustrated that someone could become immune he started injecting me with the stronger liquid version. Nightmares became so permanent that that's only what I dream of anymore. Nowadays my body from the habit the gas formed goes to sleep for long periods of time so I can relive the Nightmares. My father was killed by a gang member seeking revenge for his comrade used as a test subject. I still want to avenge my father after every thing he did to me because whether I like it or not he is my father and he stole my family honor. It's all I can do to avenge my mom, who never knew what my dad was doing" I told him, he wrapped a caring arm around my shoulder.

"After my parents death Wayne enterprise stopped funding my dads research and shut it down. In fact they claimed that they never funded such a cruel and terrible thing such as that. The gas and fear juice affected my brain making me see things that aren't there. Though now after all these years I don't see then anymore well often, but the doctors say I will most likely die from the poison in my blood stream before the age of 17 but I've past that age so I think I'm good for now but I'll never know so I have to live every day like the last. The Nightmares will never go way though, every night I relive the pain I was put through for the fear gas. " I finished, staring off into the distance. What would have happened if I had never gone into the lab, would my parent's still be alive? They are dead and it's all my fault, but hey got to look on the bright side right? They probably would still have been killed by some goon, after all it's Gotham.

Edward pulled me into his chest, I'm not crying this time idiot I don't need any comforting. Trying to pull away wouldn't work he would just pull me back into his chest and start smoothing out my hair. "I'm sorry, not even the mighty Riddler would have seen such a dark back story." He said doing some thing unexpectedly sweat. He placed a small light kiss on the top of my head, now tears were falling. He has given me the most love and kindness in the last few days than any one in the my nine years of jail time. "T-thank you Edward" I whimpered, I know it's pathetic but it felt good to feel loved. Placing my head against his shoulders I could hear his heart beat quicken, then he went and ruined the moment. He yawned but tried to cover it but failed at doing so.

"Lets get you in bed Mr. Riddler" I told him. He almost protested but I pulled his half awake form off the chair and over to the couch. He laid down as if finally realizing he had stayed up all night and quickly fell asleep. He looks so peaceful it's full the look his face pulls while asleep, it's almost like he's trying to think really hard about something. Then a pinching pain and a grumble from my stomach follow, that means breakfast. I took a peek into the mini fridge he kept by his computers and opened it up, for a high class acting guy he only has Roman noodles. Ugh, shopping trip. Picking up some cash I walked out the door.

[time skip]

Why did I have to park my cycle so far from the grocery store? Oh ya there was no room any where else! Learn how to properly parallel park grandmas, well that's what I would like to say to most of them. The store had pretty much every thing I needed except for nuttela, that dumb blond chick took the last one. Your on my list now lady! Only late afternoon and it's already looking a little shady, I guess that's because of all the tall buildings.

Half way there hopefully Eddie didn't wake up yet, I want to surprise him with a nice lunch. Wait! Does he have an oven, stupid I should have thought of that before. Pain erupted from my arm as I was thrown into an alleyway I was passing. My head was slammed against the wall shooting pain across my head. Once more my assaulter slammed my head against the wall causing my vision to darken "Nity night Nite. Didn't I tell you I'd get even with ya darling" a hysterical laugh erupted before blacking out. This wouldn't have happened if People knew how to park better.


	10. Chapter 10

{Eddies pov}

Don't panic, not panicking not one bit. Nite had been gone for five hours and her motorcycle not here, What should I do? Wait am I asking myself a question? Me the one with all answers asking myself a question, no I just need to focus and find her bike and that will give a clue at where she was last. I grabbed the keys to my car and ran out the door, lets just hope she's okay and safe and sound.

Could she have left because she felt threatened by me knowing her past? Does she even want to be found? My minions could only cover half of Gotham in a day, only one freaking thing left to do and I really don't want to but if it means I will be able to locate Nite faster then so be it. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and flipped it open dialing my least favorite number, Scarecrow.

{Nite's pov}

Pain eruppted from my lower stomache as Joker delivered a third stab to the lower gut area. He laughed like the manic he is, coughing up blood I just smiled at him. He stared at me before delivering many more blows but that didn't stop me from grinning. "You know joker I find the fact that you can't handle me not screaming in pain hilarous beyond belief" I said coughing out more blood. "Your right about that but I will find a way to make you scream in pain before I let you pass on from this world." He snapped. He genlty ran the blade down my leg causing me to stiffen but it's hard to be any more stiff than I already was tied to a table by chains. "I have an Idea Joker what if you give me a knife and we could see who would last the longest, I find that more entertaining than just sitting here being stabbed to death" I said giving him a smile barely visable through my hair covering my face.

"Wonderful idea Nity nite" He grinned. What an idiot, sure I've been wounded several times and he is more skilled with a knife but who said I was going to play fair? Happily he untied the chains around me and handed me a simple pocket knife and we began. It was more like a dance of blades. He would lunge and I would spin around to block it. Sweat dripped from my forehead, already ten minutes has passed with or little battle five hours in total from the time I was taken. I grabbed one of the chains that laied on the floor and whipped it around letting it coil around him, using This time I lunged landing a blow to his gut I cackled with laughter this feels great! Killing again, living again, playing again. "That wasn't fair Nity" He whined. My victory was short lived he lunged with his blade towards my face, I shot myself back landing on my back before I had any time to move I had a fully grown man sitting on my chest with a cold blade placed against my throat. "Now now Joker lets not do any thing we'll regret" I laughed but truthfully I was scared and enjoying this at the same time. No response was heard as the knife stabbed into my chest again and again and again. Blood spilled from my chest but I didn't give him the pleasure of my screams.

My vision darkened but my eyes shot open as I saw Riddler and a group of his men burst through the door with Scarecrow by his side. A light smile played on my lips. Joker got up to deal with them knife in hand. I took this as my chance to jump on top of him. I threw my body weight at him with my knife still in hand I stabbed him only to be thrown off towards Riddler who caught me in his arms "You okay Nite?" he asked with worry as he placed pressure on my wounds. Joker took this time to leave with riddlers goons chasing after him. My eyes could finally close in peace knowing I was safe in Riddlers arms.

{Edwards pov}

I looked down at Night, her face and body was covered in bloody cuts and bruises but yet she slept like she was at peace. I held her close as I carried her back inside my hide out. Scarecrow and me laid her down onto a table and took off the unneeded clothes so we could get to the wounds and heal them. It took lots of thread and time but finally she was all cleaned up, tears formed at my eyes. She could have been kept safe if I had only watched her better if I hadn't fallen asleep. Any pain she feels is because of me. Scarecrow left me so I may have alone time with her "Hey Nite, it's Edward. I just wanted to tell you that I-I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get hurt" Tears finally fell I gave her hand a squeeze before I turned to leave her to sleep on the couch. But a warm grip on my hand kept me from leaving, "It's not your fault Eddie but if it makes you feel any better you can stay here while I sleep. It only makes sense so you don't go missing like I did when you fell asleep" She joked giving a tiered smile with her eyes still closed. I smiled "Of course, that's the logical thing to do. " I agreed with her. Smart minds do think alike. So I stayed while she slept holding her hand. What more could I say other than I love her, I wouldn't lie to myself like others did for that's illogical. And who better to love an insane man than an insane women. 


	11. Chapter 11

{ Nite's pov }

My eye lids fluttered open as light burned my tired eyes. Bandages wrapped across my chest and arms plus some on my legs too. Everything was double vision. I slowly pulled my body up erupting multiple pains across my body. The sound of a hundreds of clocks striking rang around my brain. The walls corners leaked blood dripping onto the floor making its way over to me. My breathing increased as I tried to calm it down. It's happening again, it's happening!

My body tumbled off the couch onto the floor as the blood climbed onto my legs. The sound of my parents screams as the gunshots went off. They're corpses appeared in front of me. The walls faded into nothingness along with reality. My own child like laughter erupted around my taunting me calling my name. My stomach contracted against its self. Vomit spilled from my lips but was more so my own blood.

"Nite!" A green demon like monster ran towards me with its ares stretched out to me. I scooted my self back but ended up hitting the couch instead. It grabbed onto my shoulders shaking them snapping me from the red world. Eddie keeled in front of me holding me to my chest, hot tears streamed down my face. But I smiled at him instead "It's okay, you know for my title and all I should deal with nightmares better than I do, hehehe" I lied laughing pushing him off looking down at the mess I made on the floor, yuck.

"Nite you spit up blood! You know what causes that? Blood poisoning! Which you said your body cured itself of. I know when I see blood poisoning, hey I'm the riddler I know everything!" he told me shaking his head looking away, he walked over to the desk slamming his hands down on it. I smiled to myself, I've always known I would have a short life but I didn't think there would be anyone to mourn for me. But now that there is someone who wants me here, such a weird feeling being wanted. It almost makes me feel sane, well not really.

"Pssh I'm fine but you should see your face right now! If I look this bad you should see how the Joker looks!" I laughed at him. But in all Honesty I'm scared, I'm scared of sleep and my nightmares. He rose his eyebrow giving me the 'really' face. "Now Mr. Riddler what can I do for you?" I tried to change the subject. He sighed taking that as a hit that I didn't want to talk about what had just happened.

"Hmm, well I came to tell you I'm running an errand because Mr. straw brains calls this settling the score with him if I help him so I won't be back tell later so don't do anything...Stupid" He said dramatic.

"Stupid! Well fine than I will just sit here in my restraint jacket racking back and forth like the idiot I am" I snapped at him yet laughing at my pathetic situation pulling myself back onto the couch crossing my arms.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" He tried to reason but frankly I don't care so I turned me back to him and faked sleep snoring very fake like. "Fine but when I get home we are going to talk about your condition even if you don't want to!" He marched off bitterly. "Charlie clean up that mess while away!" He shouted by the door to one of his goons before walking out slamming the door on the way out. Great, I just almost died and you need to go shopping for Scarecrow. Some friend you are.

"Hey Charlie, is there something fun around here?" I asked laughing, Charlie looked up but only shrugged looking very unhappy about cleaning up my mess. Awe don't be that way, I'm a sick girl. In more than one way. I laughed at my own joke out loud which caused charlie to finish up quicker than before, great now I have on one to talk to. I picked myself up and walked to the room that appears to be a bathroom, or maybe they just randomly put a restroom sign next to one of the doors. I of course locked the bathroom door and lifted up my shirt that someone had put me in, I'll need to figure who did that so I can put a knife through their eyes. Stitches were painted across my chest. And I had so hoped to be a model some day, not.

"Hey Charlie!" I called to that tubby man outside the door. He grunted to answer, great I'm learning to communicate by grunts and growls. "Do you know any place to get some toys?" I asked.

"Ya down on forth avenue to your left, first story and the pass word is burning Gotham." He replied with a few grunts added into the sentence. "Thanks!" I called leaving the hideout, yep just nearly died and going shopping for toys the next day. I must be a real trooper. "Hey tell Riddler I'll be back in a few!" I called out.

[Time skip]

The shop was a simple craft store with an old man sitting at the desk doing a crossword puzzle, this better not be a joke or I swear I'll kill charlie and man I won't give him the mercy of my gas. Okay maybe that sounded a tad bit wrong, what ever. I walked over to the old fart and rolled my heels in my combat boots, I had thrown on a pair of black jeans and an old tee shirt I had found laying around with Eddies stuff, I'm sure he won't mind. "Hi! I'm here for some toys." I sang. The old man didn't even look up, ugh no respect these days, "Burning Gotham." I sighed tapping the counter, the old guy looked up and pressed a button hidden under the counter. A wall slid open revealing a whole other market place. "Thanks!"

I looked down each shelf, Awesome! Each held some form of weapon from bats to grenades. I picked up a watch with sharp edges that could cut like a knife, yep I'm taking this one! I continued my searching, I spotted a belt of knifes curved almost like scythe, Mine! I started walking towards them and reached out to claim them but right as I put my hand down another touched at the same time, come one! I go shopping and some maniac is going to take away my rightful toy? Look it piratically screams Nite!

"Well well, Nity Nite. Didn't think I would be seeing you again, not this soon that is." a tongue click laughing. Oh **hel** icopter no! I looked up to see a banged up Joker giving me the creepiest smile. While he was being creepy and all I ripped the knifes from his grip and hugged them to my chest.

"Can't I go anywhere without a pervy clown following me around?!" I whined walking away from him quickly, okay maybe running. It was only just because I didn't have my gear and frankly I'm not in that hot of shape. I could hear laughing behind me, oh no your not getting the last laugh. I let out hysterical laugh "See ya Joker, I'm a taking these with me." I called out laughing.

. My escape was ruined by a stone wall, oh sorry chest but I couldn't tell the difference. "Oh what do we have here bane?" A Red haired beautiful woman asked the giant ugly thing standing next to her. What Bane from the asylum then she must also be.

. "Oh you may also be another crazy!" I cheered for myself and my awesome deduction skills, the woman didn't appreciate it that much because her rage made her face the shade of her hair. "Look what you've done now Nitey Nite." Joker laughed as the giant drew closer. Went could I just have stayed home today.


	12. Chapter 12

{Nite's pov}

Just great, perfectly peachy. I swung my feet back and forth off the bench out side the store as miss red head steamed and bane collecting himself after I played a simple game of _take the big ugly giant down._ Joker had some how escaped my wrath while I was taking down bane. "Look what you did, you got us kicked out of the toy shop." I whined earning a glare from Ivy.

"Are you sure your not some how related to the clown?" She asked. Okay where did she get that idea, I mean we look nothing alike. I glared at her which made her quickly look away, ha all bark and no... how could I use that saying for a plant now that I think about it?

"Ya I'm very sure that I'm of no relation to that clown, and don't be shooting glares down at me. I should be the one doing that, look do you think it looks good for a girl like me to walk around with bright red lipstick all around her face?" I complained pointing at my lip stick covered face. The image of the clown popped into my head, great now we really do look like relatives who don't know how to put makeup on properly.

"I just don't get it, you should be dead by now, that's the only reason I'm allowing you to be in my presence. Just so I can watch as you finally start to foam at the mouth and beg for forgiveness." Ivy snapped at me. I looked at myself up and down before shrugging.

"It could very well be because of A. I just too awesome to die or B. I'm already dying slowly from poison as we speak and my poison is stronger." I finished wiping the lipstick of my face with my arm sleeve looking at the troubled Ginger.

"Let me get this straight? Your already dying from poison?" She looked bewildered, what has she never seen a walking corpse, eh scratch that she has one has her body guard. I nodded to answer her question and she just gave me a sad look, what is she bipolar!? "Oh you poor girl, like myself your body is full of poison that doesn't allow any kind of relation ship what so ever but yours doesn't even give you the right to live." Ivy mourned for me grabbing my head and pulling it into a hug suffocating me and bringing me closer to my death than the poison was.

I pulled myself out of the hug and rubbed the back of my head "Well I haven't ever tried to be in a relation ship because, heyo I'm a crazy murder!" I exclaimed and with that announcement Ivy began to mourn for me even more but I cut that off with a phone ringing from the pocket I found laying around the base, and guess what it's green and purple so I don't need a riddle to guess who's coat this is.

I fished the phone out of the pocket of the jacket turning away from mourning Ivy answering it "Hello~?" I sang into the phone without checking the caller ID.

"Nite?!" Crow answered.

"Yep what may I do for ya Crow, should I call you crow or Crane? I mean they both are birds, maybe I should just call you birdy." I talked mostly to myself.

"That's all you have to say for yourself after I helped Riddler get you out of that mess you got into because you thought it was funny to pick a fight with Joker?!" He pretty much shouted through the phone, geez I guess being humble isn't a thing with him is it?

"Well thank you very much for helping me you no good research stealing bird." I mocked back walking down the street past a few shops. I could hear an irritated sigh and an a pissy car horn going off as I crossed the street and there was definitely no cross walk there.

"Was that just a car?! Don't tell me your out walking after all you'e been through?! Think logically for once Nite!" He panicked on the other end of the phone. Did he really just say think logically? Who does he think he's talking to that stupid bird, no you think logically! Your talking to a girl raised in asylums, oh goodness he needs to think before speaking. The sound of guitar string strumming caught my attention as a young man surrounded by people played at the corner of the road. "Where is that good for nothing Riddler?!"

"Um I'm going to cut you off there, I've got to go." I teased before hanging up on Crow and started walking towards the crowd of people. The music almost seemed foreign, how long had it been sense I could listen to the sound of rhythmic word play with an instrument? I stood there taking in the words he preached to the world.

"Sounds like your friend was irritated with you." A familiar voice commented next to me on my left, I opened one eye to see who wanted a brick thrown at them. My eyes flew open at the sight,

{Bruce Wayne's pov}

I waited for my car out side of my company lost in thought. Normally when one of those psycho paths escape Ark ham they try to do something right away but this Nite girl has waited, in fact this is her first break out so I assumed she would try something quicker than the others but she hasn't even left a trace of trouble. Why does that seem scarier than the other option.

"Um I'm going to cut you off there I've got to go." A teasing voice spoke near. I turned to the speaker as she walked towards a crowed surrounding a guitar player, my heart stopped for a second before a I found myself walking towards Nite who stood listening to the music.

"Sounds like your friend was irritated with you." I commented which caused her to turn and look at me eyes wide open before a small smile curled at the ends of lips.

"Ah Mr. Wayne hows your head?" She commented pleased with herself obviously by the tone of her voice. Her eyes turned back to the music, at Arkham I couldn't see her fully under the low quality lights but out here in the open I could see her eyes that were pale like the moon and her skin was like paper white which contradicted her pitch black hair which was tied in a tight pony tail.

"Well you have a strong throw I'll give you that." I rubbed the back of my head recalling the pain that lasted for quite some time after that hit. She laughed happily before turning to leave I grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving. "Do you really think you can out run the Batman? It would be in your best interest to turn yourself in." I pleaded in a whisper. Her eyes showed many emotions, pain, sadness, false joy, insanity, and hope.

"Don't you know Mr. Wayne? Us Orphans have a way of living, even if that doesn't mean surviving. You should know this too." She puled her arm out of my grip and walked down the road as he sun drew near to setting,Her words stung somewhere deep in my heart like both our hearts knew the pain of unfair justice but she took it a different way. For her own good and for Gotham, she will need to be taken down.

Her voice down the street sang a verse from the song like the intro to a nightmare " _Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved. Don't you remember I'm your baby girl, how could you throw me right of your world. So young when the pain hath begun, now forever afraid of being alone."_ For her sake before she does something she'll truly regret she must be stopped.

* * *

Hey sorry for the late delay of chapters, wow the story has become so loved and I am truly grateful for those who read it. The song at the end was called "For the Love of a Daughter" By Demi Lavato. If you have any suggestions then just message me please. and for fun if there is a song that you think fits Nite alot then please respond with it and I might add it in one of my chapters. Again thank you for your waiting and not getting angry with me~ Zaven Linn


	13. Chapter 13

{ Nite's pov }

I waltzed into the base swinging the pocket watch I 'purchased' at the toy shop. Riddler was bent over his laptop typing away with his back facing me. Well then be that way and ignore me will ya! I pouted over to his desk and hopped onto it sitting crossed legged. "I'm surprised that not freaking out that I left without telling you." I commented looking at his face as he concentrated in his computer screen.

"I calculated that you seem to enjoy getting in trouble so the more I yell the more often your going to leave." He stated monotone.

"Awe you make it seem like I leave without telling you all the time." I waved my hands brushing off his concern.

"Well who knows if you will return one of these days." He said irritated, geez is it that time of month for him?

Charlie and another goon who I had yet failed to meet walked by heading over to the gun rack but not before Charlie stated "Is Riddler and the girl in this relationship?" In a low whisper to the other goon.

Riddler jumped out of his seat and pulled out a hand gun from his lime suit "We are not if a relationship, now mind your own business or I'll pump so many holes in you that swiss cheese will look solid!" Riddler shouted which caused the two grown men to run to their next destination.

Something about that statement stabbed me deep in my chest. I narrowed my eyes at him as he settled back into his seat. "Well maybe I wouldn't leave so much if you were more of the villain you claim you are. You've done nothing but sit at the computer. " I pouted thinking about everything I day dreamed about doing once I was out of my cell. Nothing has been crossed off my buck list yet.

He raised his eyebrow looking at me with that 'seriously?' Look. I gave it right back to Eddie "Well Nite I actually have a plan that I'm going to activate tonight and will finally get back at the batman." He declared flipping his computer towards me allowing me to see a page full of charts and random key words that my brain quickly organized.

"Oh can I help?" I asked happily smiling at the idea of seeing batman.

"Of course Nite, I could always use the extra help." A small smile replaced he tense face "but your not going anywhere near the bat, got it?" He pointed at me.

"What is the world's chilliest 12 inches in the world?" I asked Eddie placing my hands together. Eddie stopped typing and pondered for two or three seconds.

"Cold feet." He answered.

"Yep and I think that's what you got when it comes to working with a real master mind like myself." I whipped my head to the side trying to seem as serious as possible.

"What? I've been at this longer than you have." He remarked. I hopped off the table and started walking towards the door grabbing my strain coat.

"Well lets get to it then Mr. Nygma." I called, I could hear him huff out of his chair and make his way towards the door.

[ time skip ]

The view from the top of the police station is surprisingly nice I think I can see my house from here. "If your going to just stand there and not be the least bit helpful could you at least pass me the crowbar" Eddie called while trying to remove the bat from the bat light. I picked up the crowbar and chucked it near his head. "What the devil was that for!" He snapped picking it up off the floor and turning back to what he was doing.

"Can I ask you something Eddie?" I tilted my head.

"Sure but make it quick I need to still place the bomb in the clock tower." He said finishing off spray painting a green question mark where the bat symbol use to be.

"What is it so important that you get back at the bat?" I asked? I have nothing against him but if he provides entertainment then that's all I need. Well until I have to ditch riddler and start up my revenge again. But something about leaving him brought a sense of sadness something I've tried to avoid feeling ever since I lost my humanity.

"Well he's the only smart one here who makes my life of riddle games complete. And I have bone to pick with the law." He gritted his teeth "They took someone from me whom I loved" he shook his pain off his face "Ehh but in the end she set my insanity free and allowed me to be the person I am today." He said grinning finishing up with his art and whipping his hands off.

Love, that was a riddle in its self. My heart seemed to beat for the first time at the mention of such verb. If the death of someone he loved set him free, then does that not mean love is just a chain pulling down and binding us all? Then the death of my parents set me free.

"Okay let's head to the car and get to the clock tower before bat man realizes our plan!" He declared jumping over the edge of the roof grabbing onto water drain. I moved to follow but the ticking of a clock stopped my feet. Fire erupted from the pit of my stomach sending blood coughing out of my mouth and like tears down my cheeks.

"Hey Nite you coming?" Eddie called from below. I forced the eruption to stop and wiped the blood from my face leaving no evidence.

"Ya I'm coming!" I may be free from sanity but there has always been more than one lock on my cage. And my time has just started ticking again. I jumped off the roof grabbing onto the water drain and slid down it until my boots made a satisfied thud on the cement. Eddie was already in the car looking like a child going to go get ice cream. His smile was Contagious and I smiled along with him.

looking up at the green question mark and hoping into the car I couldn't help but realize something that had never occurred to me. Why don't I want to leave Eddie? Isn't he just another cage? Or maybe I'm his cage, is the reason he hasn't committed anything huge was because he was caring for me? Na I'm just crazy!

"Ready to go Nite?" He asked smiling ear to ear in his green suite and purple mask. Goodness does he look like a dork, but he's my dork. Wait what did I just say?

"Yep ready for action!" I declared

"And there will be plenty of that while you watch the car." He stated while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Excuse me? What did my insane mind just process?" I asked glaring at him.

"Your too ill to be combat." He stated.

Did he just say I'm weak? Okay he's going to get shot if he keeps that up and once I find a gun. "Hahaha haha that's real funny " laughed then stopped "Listen here riddles don't tell me what to do or you'll be my first victim outside of Arkham." I stated glaring at him. The car stopped, not because he was mad but because we were at our destination. Well batman here we come.

* * *

Well what's up guys? Im finally having Nite realize her feels for Eddie! I hope you liked the chapter and let me know if there any other characters I should add to the story. There was a little foreshadowing in this chapter here. Well see ya next time  
~Zaven Linn


	14. Chapter 14

Edward pov}

How did she manage to talk her way into the clock tower? She blows my mind sometimes, I muttered some words under my breath while I set the bomb up. I turned to look at her as she laid across the edge of the roof top staring up at the sky as if it held the answers to every question that one could ever ask. She turned to look at me which caused me to quickly turn back to the bomb that I had just finished setting up. She laughed causing my to stand up and dust myself off before coming to see what was so funny, probably someone getting mugged. I looked over the edge but saw nothing that was laugh worth, not even a cat.

"Silly look up." She laughed pointing upwards. I looked up to the polluted sky above only to see the bright green question mark slowly flickering before it finally vanished. "Well it looks like batman didn't like your light." She commented. I smiled happily to myself, Finally I have the opportunity to play with batman and a bonus I get to show off to Nite.

"I was wondering when you were going to crawl out your hole Riddler." A familiar scratchy voice stated from the shadows behind me. I jumped to the left dragging Nite down with me dodging one of bats play things.

"Hey batman!" Nite's head shot up from the ground and hopped up into a croutched possistion.

"When did Nightmare start working with you Riddler." He asked from the shadows again doing a very good job at not revealing himself.

"That matters little batman, all you need to know is that I have a game for you." I called out spotting a silhouette moving in the shadow as I picked myself off of the floor.

"There will be plenty of games for you play back at Arkham." He replied, the silhouette moved again and I pulled out my gun and aimed right at it pulling the trigger swiftly a grunt followed but the shadow moved again so I must have only grazed him. "But I want to play with you Bat's because we both know that if you don't play with me then I will find other people to play with and I wont be so kind to them." I threatened swinging my cane back and forth while Nite just spectated.

"What is it this time Riddler?" He asked not very happy about having to go along with my games it seems.

"I have placed-" Nite coughed "I mean we have placed five bombs across Gotham, each in a very populated area and if you don't get there before one of my goons set it off then boom!" I laughed hysterically. "The first bomb is where it all started bat's and that's the only hint I am giving you to start with once you get there will be another hint for the next bomb." I stated but I laughed in the back of my mind thinking of the money we would be making off with while bats was away and we were currently raiding a bank as we speak, and by we I mean my goons.

"The jokes on you Riddler." Batman stated. What did he mean by that? "Your goons shouldn't be so trusted or have you just lost your intellect while away at arkham?" He continued, wait does he mean I have a traitor in my gang? No I would have detected that much at least. A light amount of weight was placed on my shoulder as Nite swung her body around to collide her foot against an unseen silhouette at my right. Batman took a few steps back as Nite made contact. She landed near me grinning ear to ear.

The sound of a gun cocking turned my attention to the opposite side of batman. Charlie my top goon had a gun pointed at me. "Give up Riddler none of the bombs were set up, your completely defenseless and you've got no where to go." Charlie commanded, me did he just order me around?

" Come on Charlie don't make any stupid decisions or I may just have to kill you." I warned him swinging my cane, well I'm going to kill him any way. Nite jumped back into action, seriously I love this girl. She swung a pocket watch at Charlie which sliced his gun hand, in all honesty I'm not going to ask where she got that from. "Gahhhhh!" Charlie dropped his gun and grasped his bleeding hand which gave Nite the opportunity to dive after him. That left me with bats, just the way I liked it.

"Give up Riddler, Charlie was under cover GCPD, the bombs were taken care off long before I got here." Batman stated standing very intimidating before me while the sound of Nite fighting Charlie in the background tempted me to look back and check on her.

"That's where your wrong bats, you see the last bomb was placed here by myself and the rubble that will fall from the explosion will crush tons of civilians and no one could save them not even the great Batman!" I cackled holding up the trigger placing my thumb against the button causing bats to freeze in place. The sound of a body hitting the ground caught my attention. I looked from the corner of my eye I could see Charlie bleeding from his nose and several other spots on the ground. Nite held onto her fist blowing on the small scratches caused from fighting him. "See batman! Even in the end I win!" Nite walked over standing next to me with a little blood dripping from her nose, it was probably a head butt gone wrong.

"Do you think you can get away Riddler?" Batman asked as we stepped closer to the elevator that had brought us to the top of the clock tower where we had set the last bomb. I have to get out of here quickly while the threat of a bomb is holding him off. "Of course I do! I am the Riddler, the genius of the century and Nite here is a close second" I teased which gained a smack at the back of my head which I probably deserved. Only a few steps from our perfect escape and we would be in the clear, the light sound of a click went unnoticed by me but not Nite. The next moment I was thrown to the side and the familiar sound of a gun firing echoed through the entire clock tower.

I looked over to see Charlie barely awake holding his gun up lifting his head looking shocked at the fact he missed his target. "Thanks Nite." I grinned standing up dusting my suit off. "Nite?" I looked over and my heart dropped.

{Nite's pov}

I've made some pretty dumb choices in my life, try to avenge my parents death knowing that we were very well the villains, committed murder, went to asylum, Made a jail break, and fell in love with a criminal mastermind who can't defend himself very well, and finally took a bullet for him. I expected greater pain from this small bullet but all I could hear for a few moments was the ticking of my clock and felt my knees hit the hard floor.

I fell backwards only to be caught in the arms of Eddie. "Hold on well get out of here and get you medical attention." His voice seemed almost far away. I looked up at his worried green eyes and all I could see was him. Not the polluted city sky or the helicopters flying over head, only him. Strangely enough I could feel the blood coming from my eyes and the bullet the had clipped something very important in my body but I felt no pain only a very numbing peace.

"Hey Eddie I've got a riddle for you." I coughed out.

"Don't talk we need to get you out of here." He explained trying to keep the very noticeable tears from falling down his face while adding pressure to my gun shot wound. He lifted me up off the ground probably hopping to get me somewhere safe, lifting up my hand that felt like lead I touched his cheek and laughed. I fell in love with an man with a geniuses brain but an idiots heart, just like me. He gave me love where I had received none, he worried about me where I was always ignored. And I never returned his love because I was naive to the idea of love.

"You idiot-" I coughed some more "We both know my time has been close to being up for a long time. My time to sleep without any nightmares has come." I explained making him fall to his knees.

"Stop it ! I can save you" his tears finally fell.

"Hey Eddie, I can start a war or end one. I can give you the strength of heroes or leave you powerless. I may be snared with a glance but no force can compel me to stay." I could feel the darkness slowly consume me. "What am I?" I asked my final riddle and with it my final and only confession and my clock stopped.

{Eddies pov }

I looked at one woman who didn't care if I was crazy or not. The one woman I fell in love with that didn't run away from me and always found her way back to me. Who need me and I need her. Her blue white crystal eyes were glazed over and a light smile frozen up on her lips. My own tears fell upon her face and my voice screamed out all the pain my heart had to show.

"Why must they take everything I have!" I screamed out, I could hear heavy foot steps stop behind me and I didn't need to be the riddler to know who was standing behind me. "Mark my words batman I'll take everything from you and make you feel the pain I feel right now and what I will feel forever!" I screamed at the monster behind me. I pulled her head close to mine and cradled her form placing light kisses across her head traced with tears. In her hand her pocket watch with its face cracked and stopped hands rested. I placed it in my pocket knowing it would be the only thing of her I could carry with me besides my memories.

The sky seemed to feel my pain shedding it's own tears that slid down the clock towers face and mine as I numbly walked towards the helicopter with cuffs like ice on my wrists. I look back for a second at the only person who would ever hold the key to my heart. She looked like she was just star gazing at the starless sky and batman off in shadows somewhere I'm sure. Tears fell down my cheeks again as a smile came curling upon my lips "I have the answer to your riddle Nite. The answer is love, you are love." Off in the distance the green question mark began to flick back on over the sky.

* * *

? ﾟﾘﾢ? ﾟﾘﾢ? Please don't hate me it's not over, not by a long shot but did this make anyone else's heart cry a little? Mine did a lot.


End file.
